


The Way To His Heart

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Edward finds a very special way to show how much he love Oswald.





	

“You wanna know a fun fact about penguins love life?” Ed asked as his dark brown eyes sparkled brightly at the raven haired man sitting across him at the breakfast table. Oswald grumped irritated as he shot the lanky man a glance before he returned to the newspaper in his hand. 

“No.” he crisped but knowing Edward like he did, Penguin knew he would get this “fun” fact anyway. 

“Did you know that a male penguin gives a pebble to another penguin to show his love?” Ed beamed happily before he sipped on his morning coffee. 

Oswald frowned as his now confused gaze returned to the man in front of him. “What?” 

“Yes, it’s true.” Ed smiled anew as he adjusted his glasses. “And if the one he chooses approves, they place the stone in their nest.” 

Oswald’s emerald orbs browsed the man with a bored expression. Sometimes he really regretted giving his friend shelter in his home after his release from Arkham. This was one of these times, whenever Edward would irritate him with one of his useless facts. 

“And why would you think it’s important for me to know this?” Oswald prompted as his eyes dropped to skim the newspaper in front of him. 

“No reason.” Ed shrugged his shoulders and Oswald missed the smug grin on Edward’s face as he concentrated on his reading, desperately trying to hide the smile that twitched in the corner of his lip. As much as the former crime lord hated to admit it, his friends useless fun facts always brought a smile to his lips and caused a warm prickle to pool in his belly. 

And Oswald couldn’t for his life understand why.

What Oswald didn’t know, was that Ed had went out of his all, searching the internet until he found the smoothest, most perfect pebble stone to give to his friend. Well, friend was perhaps not the right term to use anymore. At least not on Ed’s part and he was hoping, with this gift, that Oswald would see it his way too. 

**\- Later that evening -**

The cracking sound from the burning fireplace replaced the silence in the dining room and Oswald glanced over at his friend. Dinner had been eaten, wine was finding it’s way down their thirsty throats and Oswald sat there, wondering why the former forensic was so quiet all of the sudden. Usually, it was hard to ignore his continuous rants. Nervously, Oswald chewed on his fingernails, desperately searching his mind for something to talk about. 

Nothing! Really?! He had nothing to talk about?! 

“Here.” Edward interrupted his thoughts suddenly as he pushed a small gift box across the dinner table and let it stop right in front of Oswald’s wine glass. Penguin’s eyes snapped up and met the other man’s gaze, his lashes fluttering nervously. 

“W-What’s this?” he asked warily as he examined the gift. The wrapping paper was in a deep purple color, the gift strings black with small blue umbrellas on them. Oswald instantly felt a heat rushing his body. 

What made him react this way? It was just a gift. A stupid, meaningless gift…

“It’s a gift.” Edward stated, rather puzzled at the fact that Oswald didn’t seem to understand that. 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Yes, I can see that. But what is it?” 

“You’ll have to open and find out.” Edward leaned forward over the table, his chin resting in his palms as his brown gaze studied his feathered friend with excitement. 

Oswald raised his hand. “Look, friend. If this is for the gifts I gave you while you were in Arkham, then it’s not really necessary - “ 

“It’s not!” Edward’s eyes widened, his breath hitched in his lungs. Why was he so nervous all of the sudden? “I…I just wanted to give you this, that’s all.” 

Oswald studied him cautiously, chewing on his inner lip as he contemplated the situation. It couldn’t hurt, right? To open this gift his friend presented to him? 

Carefully, he started to pull on the gift strings before removing the paper with slightly trembling fingers. What was with him today? Why did his hands shake like this?

Oswald’s eyes grew bigger when he opened the lid on the box and saw the small green blue pebble stone laying inside. What was this? His gaze fluttered up and met Edward’s brown one, Oswald’s cheeks glowing in a deep red. 

Edward looked so wanting, as if he was searching for approval. “I wanted to give you something for allowing me to stay here, Oswald.” 

“I…I…” Oswald stammered as he shook his head slightly, not able to form a single word. Beads of sweat appeared on his temple when he suddenly became very aware of how close Edward sat to him, their knees brushing against each other under the table. 

Something?! This was more than something! This was…everything…

“I thought it matches your eyes.” Ed beamed brightly and Oswald grew impossibly redder, his heart pounding wildly as he suddenly forgot how to breathe. 

“I…I…thank you.” he breathed finally, avoiding Edward’s intense gaze. Oswald wanted to protest, to say that this was too much. But nothing came out except those two simple words. 

_“Thank you.”_

“You’re welcome.” Ed whispered, suddenly aware of how thick the air in the room had become, the tension between them so…strained…nervous even. 

Ed swallowed thickly before clearing his throat. “Well…I have some…stuff to do, so if you excuse me.” He stood up and smiled nervously at the man sitting at the table with a flushed face and fluttering, widened eyes. It looked like the former king of Gotham was sitting on death row, waiting for his executioner. 

_“Shit! I’ve ruined everything!”_ Ed thought in share panic as he turned around and quickly started walking towards the door, wanted nothing more than to get out of this slowly suffocating room. 

Oswald stood up in an instant, his hands leaning on the table. “Wait!” 

Ed stopped abruptly, almost jumping out of his skin from Oswald’s high pitch voice. Slowly, he turned around and faced the man that he had come to consider more than just a friend. The question was; how did Oswald feel? 

Penguin limped over to his friend, nervously fluttering his eyes as he looked up at the taller man and gently placed his hand on his arm. “T-Thank you Edward. It is a very lovely gift.” 

Ed couldn’t help but stare down at Oswald’s hand and swallow a nervous lump in his throat. 

Did Oswald just say that? Was the light touch on his arm real? 

This time it was Ed’s turn to blush. “Y-You’re welcome.” he repeated quickly with a shy smile before he turned on his heels and hurried out of there. He just needed to get away from there, from him. Even if only for a brief moment to gather his thoughts. 

_“This is a start of…something, right?”_ he pondered as Oswald’s light touch still burned on his arm. 

Oswald smiled as he watched Edward hurry out of the room. He wasn’t the only one who could blush and stutter it seemed. Oswald returned to the table and stared down at the pebble stone for a while, as if he was wondering if it was real or not. Then he picked it up, slowly gracing his fingers over the smooth surface as he smiled warmly. 

_“He bought this for me. He thinks it matches my eyes.”_

Those thoughts echoed in his head as he hobbled over to the mantelpiece where he placed the blue green pebble. 

_“If the one he chooses approves, they place the stone in their nest.”_

Yes, this penguin approved very much indeed.


End file.
